


Silly Love Story

by Ambenya



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms, NMB48
Genre: F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambenya/pseuds/Ambenya
Summary: Maachun is jealous of SayaMilky being together so much and wonders why people see them as a couple and decides to confess to Sayanee.





	Silly Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2013 for a good friend of mine.

There the two were again, on stage together as usual. Ogasawara Mayu would be lying if she didn’t say she was jealous. After all, she was the one who should be by Sayaka’s side, not Miyuki.

In many pictures and videos, there was what people called SayaMilky together and fans of the two kept appearing everywhere even in the group they had fans.

“Aren’t those two just cute together?” Kinoshita Momoka said as Maachun, Kondo Rina, Yamada Nana, Yoshida Akari and she watched the performance from backstage.

“They are!” Riichan said with a smile on her face.

“They act and look like a couple too,” Nana said thinking about how the girls acted.

“They are just a perfect couple!” Akarin chimed in as she continued to watch with the others.

Maachun huffed and pouted walking away from the group who just watched her walk off before smirking to each other.

“Why do people like Sayanee and Milky together so much compared to Sayanee and me? I mean sure I’m not as cute as Milky but still… It’s not like I’m not cute enough for Sayaka.” Maachun said to herself frustrated.

“I know what I’ll do, I’ll confess to her! I should also ask why she is always with Milky just to see what she says.” Maachun decided after a little pacing around. She decided to during a break when she could.

After a while, Mayu found a time where she could talk to Sayaka in private. “Hey Sayanee, I need to talk to you.”

“Oh okay, what do you need?” Sayanee replied with a charming smile causing Maachun to blush.

“Well, I was wondering why you seem to be spending so much time with Milky recently,” Maachun said clinging to Sayaka.

“You know it’s mostly because of work but she’s a good person to go to for advice. Is that all you needed?” Sayanee responded to her friend who pulled away.

“No actually… I wanted to tell you something else. Just for a heads up what I’m about to say is completely serious and not a joke.” Maachun said looking seriously at Sayanee.

“Okay then, go ahead and tell me.” The cool girl responded turning to her usually goofy friend.

“I love you Yamamoto Sayaka and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?” Mayu said looking deeply into Sayaka’s eyes.

Sayanee just stayed silent for a while before cracking up laughing. Maachun pouted as she felt her heartbreak a little.

After a while, Sayanee caught her breath and looked at Maachun lovingly before saying, “You should have told me sooner then I wouldn’t have had to ask Milky for so much advice.”

“Ehhh?! What do you mean by that?” Maachun said very surprisedly by the possible hidden meaning behind the words.

“I mean that I love you too Ogasawara Mayu! I have for a while now… This whole time I have been asking for advice from Milky and she knows full well how I feel about you. So yes I would love to go out with you.” Sayaka said grinning at her close friend.

“Yes! And to think I worried over nothing…” Maachun said pouting again but this time because she felt stupid.

“Same here…” Sayanee said before she pulled Maachun in for a kiss which the girl gladly returned.

After a few seconds, they heard someone cough surprising the two who pulled away fast very embarrassed. They looked at who made a sound only to see Milky standing there with an all-knowing smirk on her face.

“So I take it you two are together now?” She said as she looked at the two girls who were a little pink.

“Yeah, we are…” Sayaka said grinning shyly.

“See I told you it was ridiculous for you to worry. Anyone could have seen how much she liked you. Well, I just came to tell you both that break time is almost up. I guess I just leave you two to continue what you were doing before.” Milky said before walking away leaving the girls behind.

“She’s still so weird…” Maachun said as she watched the girl walk away happy.

“Yeah but I’m used to it now. So where were we?” Sayanee said with smiling at her new girlfriend.

“I believe we were right here…” Maachun responded as she pulled the girl in for another more passionate kiss.

Meanwhile somewhere else…

“Hey, you guys! Sayacchu are finally together!” Milky said as she walked up to Nana, Momoka, Riichan, and Akarin.

“That took forever you would think those two wouldn’t be so oblivious,” Nana said with a laugh.

“Yeah but you have to admit it was fun seeing Maachun jealous,” Riichan responded with a giggle.

“It was,” Momoka said with a sigh.

“Now it’ll be more fun to see how the two react since they’re together. But I’m glad they are since they do belong together.” Milky said giggling with the others as they agreed.


End file.
